mobtalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AustMnemonic/Biography of Aaerond Mynril
Aaerond Mynril, an Enderman, was born son of Aaeraln and Miyae Mynril, in 15 BC. Like most, if not all, of the Mynrils, Aaerond was born the abilities of a great warrior, but because of this, the current ruler of The End, Perderiath the Ender, sought to make Aaerond a powerful weapon against his enemies. He spent most of his youth blissfully unaware of this, and did not come to fully understand it until the age of 26. It was at that time, year 11 AD, Aaerond fled from The End, and from the grasp of Perderiath, coming to a world all but unkown to his people at the time. The Overworld. Shortly after arrived, Aaerond was arrested, for the sole fact that he was an Enderman. (Overworlders didn't trust them at this time, while the threat of Perderiath was steadily growing.) He would spend the next 3 years slaving away in an iron mine, eventually being released as he was able to gain the trust of certain Overworlders who held more powerful positions. That same year, he would end up getting married to a woman named Esiwen, who he'd have a child, Eron, with 5 years later. Yet, before those 5 years had past, the before mentioned powerful people he knew would learn of his great prowess as a warrior, and so he was put into service as a soldier, a position he would hold for the rest of his life. For a time, despite what one would think, life as a soldier was reletively peaceful, as The Overworlders had few enemies. It was only in 23 AD, that this peace would be broken. That year, Perderiath had been informed of The Overworld's existence. Like what he did with all other worlds, Perderiath immediately launched a massive assault, sparking the massive, and infamous, Battle of Mornbar. As soldier, Aaerond was dragged away to the fighting, having to fight his own people, as they were Endermen like him. This one battle would rage on for 8 months, before The Ender himself decided to step into the fray. The moment Perderiath joined the fighting, The Overworlders already began to loose almost all chance of victory, until one moment, one that is known in almost all lore happened. On the slopes of the great mountain of Amon Methed, Aaerond challenged The Ender to a duel to the death. The two fought one of the most decisive battles in all history. Against what one would think, the end result, Aaerond had won. He defeated The Ender by cutting a small pearl-like artifact out of his chest, where his heart should of been. Unknown to him, this relic was The Endamantir.(Look at Enderman Backstory for more info on this) He held onto it for many years, continuing life as a soldier. After suffering a cut across the eye, a curse from Perderiath's sword began to take effect, slowly degrading his mental status, which was drastically sped up by his possession of The Endamantir. It was at one point, though, he very reluctantly passed The Endamantir to Eron, in 66 AD. Aaerond would live for another 11 years, before ending up in the Battle of The Blacklandian Tundras. In this other great battle, Aaerond ended up fighting with one of Perderiath's most dreadful servants, Mozora the Neck-slicer. Mozora managed to best Aaerond, beheading him with a great swing of his sword. He mockingly threw the body of the fallen hero to Eron, keeping the head on a chain, which Mozora still has to this day. Category:Blog posts